mortal instruments city of return
by Liz schulze
Summary: Sixteen year old Clary just wants every thing to go back to normal but will it ever
1. mortal instruments city of return

**A/N: I own nothing but the story line. A big thanks my beta capturethefinnick**

Summery: after every thing with Valentine Clary just wants to go back to the way it was before.

Clary's pov.

I was walking home when I heard someone following me. I turned down an alley and pulled out a knife. I waited for the person following me. He turned the corner I pushed him against the wall with the knife to his neck. He said "Clary it's me Jace!"

"slowly lower your hood." this guy who claims he's Jace lowers his hood and I lower the knife. I say "stay there and Don't move." I reach down to my left boot and grab the stele pen. then I said

"I can cause pain to you with this pen or I can check for a rune I gave you."

Jace's pov.

I know what she's looking for. She's looking for the binding rune she gave me on her birthday in the garden. It's the one rune that can't be faked. I say "the binding rune you gave me is on the left shoulder". she gives me a angry glare and says

"I said don't move. That means no talking either". I smirk she so controlling. she seen me smirk an asked "is something funny?"

"No Clary, I just had a thought." she finds what she was looking for and says "Oh my God Jace where have you been?" " I need time to figure out what happened with Valentine. Clary I found something a few days ago." "what did you find Jace?"

"Valentine is back."

Clary's pov.

"Shit Jace if Valentine is back we aren't safe here. where are you staying?" "I don't no yet?" "then you can stay with me." I start walking to Luke's place when I hear Jace say "wait a second isn't your place the other way?"


	2. mortal instruments the city of regret

**A/N: I own nothing but the story line. A big thanks to my beta capturthefinnick. Please read and reveiw**

Jace's pov.

Clary just told me I could stay with her. But she doesn't have a spare bedroom, let alone a couch. And I notice that she's going the wrong way so I say

"wait a second isn't your place the other way?"

"not anymore, since mom is still in the hospital I moved in with Luke."

"Oh when?"

"right after you left. I still have the old place but I don't stay there it's safer with Luke."

"why didn't you move into the institute?"

"I will when I turn eighteen but until then I just visit an study."

"are you training?"

"some Alec is annoying and strict, but he's a good teacher."

"I can train you if you want Clary." silence passes and Clary doesn't answer. finally she speaks as we stop

"here we are."

"thanks for letting me stay with you."

"it's no problem."

Clary's pov.

I can't believe he asked to train me. Who does he think he is! I mean he left. I bet he only came back to warn me about Valentine. Sure Alec is annoying but I can trust him.

"You can stay in here an it gets kind of cold sometimes so there are extra blankets in the closet. Bathroom is at the end of the hall and I'm going to the institute tomorrow morning I'm leaving at eight if you want to come. goodnight jace."

"goodnight Clary."

Jace's pov.

I can't believe that I asked if I could train her. She probably hates me I did leave her. I'm going to have you go tomorrow to the institute. Maybe I can explain why I had to leave.


	3. mortal instruments the city of changes

**A/N:I own nothing but the plot C.C. owns everything else. a big thanks to my beta capturethefinnick.**

Clary's pov.

I'm eating breakfast when I hear Jace close the bathroom door. I hurry, trying to finish my breakfast before he see's me. I was hoping to leave before he woke up. I'm almost out the door when Jace comes up behind me an say's

"Hey Clary wait a few minutes ok? I wanna join you."

Join me what century are we in?

"ok but be quick."

Two minutes later he's dressed and has a cereal bar in his hand.

"You ready?"

I ask.

"yep let's go."

Twenty minutes later we are at the institute door when I noticed it's open already. Hodge couldn't bring himself to get this far outside, let alone open the door. Neither Alec or Isabelle would leave the door open, so I pull my knife .

Jace's pov.

I notice Cleary pull a knife and she sees me looking at her and points to the door, which is open. I pull my knife an say

"I'll go first"

She just glares at me an rolls her eyes, when we get to the Library we look in and it's as we walk to her room the door is open, so she slowly walks in and says

"Oh my God Simon you scarred the shit out of no you left the door open right?"

"yeah sorry about that."

"well on a new note Jace is back."

"since when, Clary you should have called me you no I hate him."

"Simon he's out side the door." that's when I decide to say

"Hey Simon, Clary I'm gonna head over an see Alec. be careful."

Clary's pov.

I'm glad Simon is here but somethings off with him so I ask

"is every thing ok Simon?"

"yeah I just wanted to stop by and see you." that's when I notice the bite marks.

"Simon what are those?"

"do you remember that whole vampire incident, well turns out I was bit but I'm not a full vampire. some how they turned me half way"

"so you're a vampire"

After I ask him I pass out and I vaguely remember Simon putting me in bed an covering me up then kissing my forehead.


	4. mortal instruments city of jealousy

**A/N: I don't own anything but the plot. Also a huge thanks to my new beta Technicolorzebra **

Simons Pov  
I'm on my way out, when I see Isabelle. I've been trying to avoid her as much as possible. I mean its obvious that she has a crush on me. But I don't like her like that; I think of her as my sister. I'm in love with Clary so how could i even like Isabelle? Crap, I'm not gonna be able to get away, she's seen me.  
"Hey simon,why are you here?"  
"Just stopped by to see Clary."  
"Oh" she said disappointed  
"yeah, oh and Jace is back. Hey I got to go."  
"What? Simon come back!"  
I barely got out of there, gosh i really don't like her. I guess I'm going to have to see Clary later. I wonder if Jace heard me earlier? I hope so, I hope he knows I'm better for Clary. I can keep her safe, he is just going to get her killed. If he gets her, I'm going to kill him I swear and if she gets hurt, I will beat him to a pulp, I promise. I promise Clary, he will never hurt you ever. I wonder if she knows that I love her and would do any thing for her, even if means never talking to her again. That's what you do if you love someone, you set them free and if they come back then you know they love you.

Clary's pov.

When I wake up I see someone in the corner, who is it?  
"Who's there?"  
"It's Jace"  
"Oh I was hoping you were simon."  
"Why?"  
"I just wanted to talk to him about something he said earlier."  
"What did he say?"  
"Nothing."  
"He said nothing? That's kind of impossible."  
"I just want to talk to him first, you understand right?"  
"Yeah I understand that you don't trust me."  
"Jace, I do trust you, I just cant say anything until I talk to Simon."  
"If you really trusted me, you would tell me"  
"Get the hell out of my room Jace,now."  
"Why?"  
"Because you keep on pushing me and I'm fucking sick of it! First with the training, and now with Simon! I'm done! So get the hell of my room!"  
"I'm sorry." I heard him say in a small voice as he left. I wonder if Simon will come back tomorrow. I decide to write him a note in case he comes here in the morning

Dear Simon,  
If you are reading this you came back. I went back to Luke's, call me or come over we need to talk.  
-Clary


	5. authors note

**Hey guys I'm not going to be on for a few weeks I'm taking some time out for myself. I promise I will be back before my dad's birthday though which is on March 25th. Also I'm thinking about writing a twilight series let me know what you think in the reviews.**


End file.
